You Must Move On
by XxOutsidersxAngelxX
Summary: After Sandy left, Soda went into a deep depression state.  Everyone could see it, even if Soda tried denying it. He didnt know things were about to take a turn for the worse...or maybe the better.  NOTE: after book, Johnny and Dally are alive
1. Chapter 1

After Sandy left, Soda went into a deep depression state. Everyone could see it, even if Soda tried denying it. He always said 'I can't go into depression,' and 'I don't know what you guys are talking about,' and 'I'm the happiest guy in Tulsa, you guys are crazy,' and the most common response was just silence. In the mornings, Darry and Pony tried to get Soda to eat as his eating habits became less and less. At work, Steve would get Soda in the garage at the DX to do some mechanic work, get his mind off things. He nearly blew up the DX garage, though, so that idea quickly left. Instead, Steve got Two-Bit to visit in the gas station's store daily and try to crack a smile on Soda. Anytime one came, though, they were usually fake. After work the whole gang would be there and force Soda into the living room to hang out. As months went on, Soda didn't get any better. He didnt know things were about to take a turn for the worse...or maybe the better.

It was just another morning. It had been six months since Sandy had moved to Florida, it was now the middle of April. The gang had hoped the approach of spring would cheer up their gloom friend. Soda strolled down to the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. He was in his DX uniform. At the table he just stared at his lap as if some hope would sprang to his face. Darry was glad he at least stopped sitting by the phone every morning hoping for a call.

"Good morning Soda," Darry greeted scooping eggs onto a plate.

"Morning," Soda mumbled. He took off his DX hat and ran his hand through his hair. He was a mess.

"Steve called, he got in early and said you have the day off," Darry said sitting down. Soda didn't respond. Darry knew Soda had heard him. "Maybe you should go back to bed and get some rest."

Soda sighed, "Sleeping isn't a problem anymore." Darry knew that meant the nightmares were becoming less and less. Any dream, good or bad, that Soda had of Sandy was a nightmare when he woke up knowing she was gone. Soda would stay awake all night not wanting any more dreams. He hadn't been sleeping well, but he was sleeping. Darry had the worst nights when Pony ended up having a nightmare. He'd go down the hall to comfort Ponyboy. Soda would awake from Pony's screaming and start breaking down. He's end up comforting both his younger brothers. It just killed Darry.

"Well you can take today to relax, maybe Two-Bit or Dally or Johnny will come by," Darry said.

"Yeah. How is Johnny doing?" Soda asked. After the Windrixville incident the gang went through, Johnny almost died of severe burns and the doctors even said if he did make it through, he wouldn't walk ever again. Fate was on Johnny's side though. He was in a wheelchair for four months, but ever since he's been trying his best to walk. In the wheelchair, Johnny was an easier target to his parents and he couldn't take it. He had been using a cane now.

"He's doing well. He slept over at Two-Bit's for the past week and Two-Bit said he's been trying to walk without the cane. I guess Mrs. Mathews has been helping and giving good tips. It's always good to have one den mother in the gang," Darry chuckled.

Soda slightly smiled at the joke as Pony trailed into the kitchen. "Morning Ponyboy," Darry greeted. Pony sat down and took some eggs.

"Morning Darry, morning Soda," Pony said. Soda nodded in response.

"Pony, are you busy in school today?" Darry asked.

"It's Friday, so I have a test in English as always. And I know I have a test in History too. Why?" Pony responded.

"Soda has the day off and..."

"Darry, I don't need anyone over to hang with today, I kind of want to be alone for once," Soda said in a monotone voice. The brothers and the gang had gotten use to Soda always talking in monotone, even if he was actually interested in something.

Darry nodded, "Alright. If you want, you can go on a walk to the DX and hang with Steve."

"Thanks Darry, but I think I'll just stay here," Soda said. Darry nodded again. He got up and walked to the front door and slipped on his shoes. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Darry," Pony said.

"Bye," Soda said. The door closed and Pony started cleaning the table. "Leave it Pony, I'll get to it."

"You sure?" Pony asked.

Soda nodded, "I need something to pass time."

"Alright. I'll see you after school," Pony said.

"Okay," Soda replied, "Hey Pony, is Two-Bit going to school today?"

"Yeah, Johnny's staying with his mom today. We might bring him here after school," Pony said.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then," Soda said. Pony nodded and left as Soda began to clear the table.


	2. Chapter 2

After doing the dishes and hours of watching pointless television, Two-Bit walked inside the Curtis household. "Hey Sodapop! What's happening?" Two-Bit greeted as he walked next to the couch.

Soda just shrugged, "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"I'm cutting. You surprised?"

Soda shook his head.

"Come on, let's go out. We're going to visit Steve," Two-Bit announced shutting the TV off. Soda slowly got up and put his shoes on, still in his DX uniform from that morning.

"You know Two-Bit, I was hoping to be alone today and just rest," Soda said almost pleading.

Two-Bit sighed, "Alright look Soda, Pony told me this morning you were hoping to be alone. I accepted that, I cut school and just went to visit Steve and maybe find Dallas later to go check up on Johnny, you know how worried he is about that kid. Anyway, I get to the DX and Steve asks me to bring you there. I tell him you want to relax today, but he wouldn't have it. I think he wants to talk to you or something, he wouldn't really tell me why he needed you there so bad."

"Can you just go back and tell him to come here after work to talk?" Soda asked.

"Soda, believe me I tried to get around it with every scenario, but he wouldn't budge. He did tell me to apologize for him ahead of time and he hopes you come," Two-Bit said. Soda wondered what Steve would need to talk to him about. He figured he'd go if it was this important.

"Alright, let's go."

"Soda, man, if you really want to stay home, I'll just tell Steve to leave you be and talk to you tomorrow or something," Two-Bit said.

"No, I need to stop being such a downer with everyone. I ain't crippled or nothing like Johnny. I ain't gonna act like I'm some vulnerable, worthless..."

Two-Bit interrupted him, "Stop right there, Soda. Don't talk like that about yourself, you hear me? We all know this has been hard for you, we don't blame you for your actions or anything."

"Yeah, well I still need to get off my ass and do something about it," Soda said heading out the door with Two-Bit following him.

"I'm glad you're wanting to do something about your depression, let alone finally accepting you are depressed, but take it slow. Taking it too fast will just make it worse," Two-Bit said.

Soda thought about that and nodded, "Yeah I guess your right. But I do want to get out of it."

"And me and the gang and your brothers are here for you while you do that," Two-Bit said with a smile. Soda smiled back.

"Thanks Two-Bit." The two greasers began their walk to the DX.

Once there, Soda and Two-Bit went straight to the garage. Soda glanced inside the gas station store and saw Ricky behind the counter taking over his shift. They walked in to the garage and found Steve under the hood of a car.

"Hey Stevie," Two-Bit said tapping his shoulder. Steve lifted out of the hood and wiped his hands on the towel sitting to the side.

"Hey Two-Bit. Hey Soda, how you feeling buddy?" Steve asked.

"I'm alright," Soda replied leaning against the garage wall.

"Thanks Two-Bit for bringing him," Steve said and then leaned in towards Two-Bit, "Can I talk to him alone?"

Two-Bit nodded, "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to find Dally now." The two boys said goodbye to Two-Bit and Steve cleaned himself up a little.

"Two-Bit said you needed me here, how come?" Soda asked.

Steve set the towel down and took a sip of his water, "Just wanted to talk." He handed his water over and Soda took a drink. All Soda could think of was another one of Steve's talks. Soda swore Steve has talked to him most about this whole thing more than his brothers have. Soda appreciated the concern, though. It was probably because he talked about Sandy towards Steve more than anyone else. He listened to Soda.

"About what?" Soda asked.

"Well, I don't need to give you a speech about how you know you've been down and everything for a long time, so I'll just cut to the chase. Have you...considered dating anyone? Or just going on a date?" Steve asked.

Soda got caught off guard by that, "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking maybe going on a few dates, not getting in a serious relationship, but going on small dates will give you some hope of moving on," Steve suggested.

"Oh...I don't know Steve. I mean it makes sense and all, but I don't know if I can. What if all I talk about is Sandy?" Soda asked.

"So what? I said small dates, you don't have to hope for another date with the chick. It's just to get you back out there again," Steve explained.

Soda nodded, "I don't know. No girl gets me attracted anymore."

Steve sighed, "Come on Soda, you got to understand this is killing me. You being like this hurts. You're my best friend and I miss how you were. I would do anything to get you back to yourself."

Soda nodded, "That's the problem Steve. I don't know what I need to do to feel better about myself. I just don't know. I wish I had Sandy back, that's it, that's all I want. Since that's not an option, I don't know what I need."

Steve thought for a moment. "Maybe you just need someone else who can care for you and love you back."

"I can't get a replacement, Steve. That would really hurt, because then I would just see Sandy in that person and no girl would want that," Soda said.

"Not a replacement. Maybe just...a different kind of love you can share with someone else," Steve said shifting around. Soda figured he was nervous about talking about this sort of stuff.

"I suppose, but I don't know. It'd be hard," Soda said.

Steve nodded, "I know it will be. Someone's out there, though."

"Maybe," Soda said.

"No, Soda, someone is out there. I hope you find that person soon before you miss them," Steve said. The garage was quite for awhile. Soda kept thinking about everything Steve had said. He hoped Steve was right and that he would find another person and could let go of Sandy forever.

Steve cleared his throat, "Um...why don't you go home and get some rest."

"Yeah, alright," Soda said walking towards the end of the garage, "Oh...and thanks Steve. That actually helped."

Steve smiled, "No problem buddy. I'll swing by after work."

Soda nodded and walked on towards home.


End file.
